


It's A Soulmate Thing

by amaikana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Christmas Decorations, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Realization, Soulmates, Soulmates Science, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaikana/pseuds/amaikana
Summary: "It's a soulmate thing, sweetheart."His mother used to say that. But Akaashi never really cared much about soulmates.Until...Until he fell for the one person that he'sso surewas not his fated soulmate.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics, SofA Lite





	It's A Soulmate Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BubblySage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblySage/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [BubblySage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblySage/pseuds/BubblySage) in the [sofa2020lite](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sofa2020lite) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  I chose two pairings but feel free to select either one, same for tags =) I generally like soulmate/soulmark stories, childhood friends, friends to lovers trope, second chances are also a favorite. Angst is fine but I hope you can give them a happy ending =)

_“It’s a soulmate thing.”_

His mother used to say that.

_“It’s a soulmate thing, sweetheart. Someday you would understand it too.”_

Someday.

Someday.

Someday.

But that “someday” took too long to arrive. So, little Akaashi decided, he wouldn’t care anymore about that “someday.” Or ‘someone.’ Or whatever it is.

It’s not like he’s given up on believing in the concept of soulmates, period. It’s just Akaashi decided that he wouldn’t waste his time and energy to be too bothered by it anymore.

Moreover, to be in this time and age, for someone to not believe in the existence of soulmates bond is close to impossible, anyway. There were already so much research on it. Ever since the first few cases of soulmates in early 21st century, scientists from various nations in the world had been practically competing for any discoveries regarding this mysterious concept of soulmates. Children, even since their tender young age, had been drilled with the sweet promising concept of soulmates by their parents. Hence why those melancholic books and movies retelling stories of ‘forbidden love’ of people who aren’t soulmates are becoming a trend nowadays.

But for Akaashi, he’s mostly just indifferent towards it.

_“What’s your soulmate bond?”_

Those kinds of questions something you’d often hear once you enter middle school—given that many people begin discover their soulmate during their early teenage years.

There were many types of soulmate bonds. So far, there were 3 most common ones that had been discovered:

  * One, the “written” soulmates.  
People with this type of soulmate bond would have their soulmate’s name or the first word their soulmate said to them tattooed in their skin.
  * Two, the “messaging” soulmates.  
People with this type of soulmate bond would be able to interact with their soulmates through writing anything on their skin.
  * Three, the “red threads” soulmates.  
Exactly as it is called, people of this type of soulmate bond would be able to see an imaginary red thread connecting them to their soulmate. Although, the soulmates pair usually has to be present within certain distance range. The stronger their emotional bond is, the further the distance range could go.



That being said, Akaashi parents had their own rare type of soulmate bond. They told him that it was called “telepathic” soulmates. Which basically meant that they could read each other’s thoughts and feelings. Although it usually only happens on certain occasion—such as when one of them was very upset or very excited about something.

Since Akaashi himself wasn’t born with anything tattooed in his body, him having “written” soulmate bond was already out of question. His parents were so certain that he’d be the same type as them. Although, now in teenage years, Akaashi still had never experience anything unusual either.

Well, not that he cared much either, though…

“Akaashi! Let’s do some extra practice together again after school today!”

…Not that he ever cared much about soulmates, _before_ he met that person: Bokuto Koutaro. The amazing person that had always been a “Star Player” in his eyes since Akaashi gaze first landed him.

The amazing person, his awesome captain and senpai, that…

…That most likely is not his fated soulmate.

“Of course, Bokuto-san.”

None of the rest of his senpai ever understood why he’s always so willing to accompany Bokuto’s with his grueling practice. But Akaashi himself didn’t really understand why either. And, he supposed, neither Bokuto would be able to understand it.

At first, some other senpai in his club took pity on him, thinking that he never refused Bokuto’s offer out of respect as a junior. They offered to back him up should he ever want to refuse Bokuto. Which made Akaashi feels touched, honestly, for them to be so concerned of him. Although, much to their surprise, he blatantly declined the offer.

“Thank you, senpai. I appreciate you’re all concerned with me. But… Actually, I quite like it, though. Practicing with Bokuto-san is just… Just something that gives me satisfaction. I mean, to be able to practice with a Star Player like Bokuto-san is an honor in itself. Besides, I really like watching Bokuto-san plays.”

That explanation instantly earned him weird looks from the rest his senpai.

He heard Konoha, another senpai who was in the same class as Bokuto, muttered out loud, “Is he a closeted weirdo too or something?”

That remark honestly made Akaashi more amused than anything. Many of his senpai informed him early on that their captain, Bokuto, had some kind of “weird quirks”—which Akaashi discovered to be the case of unconvenient mood swings later on. For them to consider him on the same level of “weird” as Bokuto just felt… Funny? Nice? It’s just satisfying in a way that made him giddy.

Akaashi never understood it. But he’s satisfied with how things currently were, anyway. So, what’s there to overthink about?

…No. There were _many_ things to overthink about.

For one, for example, was how he and Bokuto were most likely were _not_ soulmates.

To be completely honest, Akaashi actually _lied_ to himself whenever he said that he didn’t understand the reason behind him really like being in Bokuto’s presence. It’s a lie. It’s a **_lie_** that he’s been telling himself over and over ever since he fell in love with Bokuto at the first sight—as cliché as it sounded.

The thing was, they were _not_ soulmates. Akaashi was certain of it.

His parents may had assured him since he’s young that they would be fine even if later in his life he’d choose another person instead is his fated soulmate. Still, it’s a thought that made Akaashi nervous. To be ditch someone’s fated soulmate for another person was a thing that society frowned upon.

Akaashi was aware that he’s still young. That he still had a long path to his life ahead. That he might just fall out of love from Bokuto in the next few years. Or moths. Or weeks. Or even days. That Bokuto might not even reciprocate his feelings.

_But. Still._

He couldn’t help but overthink it. It’s just in his nature.

One of the things that often made Akaashi’s mind restless was how he never experienced anything unusual since meeting Bokuto. Neither did Bokuto ever brought the subject of soulmates in his presence—besides the occasional teasing to their other teammates who had found their soulmates. It’s those two facts that made Akaashi certain that Bokuto was, most likely, _certainly_ , not his fated soulmate.

It’s a thought that made him nervous and upset sometimes. So _much_ , that on some occasions, it resurfaced and affected his action. Such as now, for example, when he couldn’t enjoy the opportunity of him and Bokuto going out together— _literally_ going out due to their assigned task to buy some snacks as the rest of the team cleaning the clubroom.

“Hey, Akaashi. Do you have any plans for holiday? Like, visiting family? Going to festivals?”

Akaashi shrugged, not even looking at Bokuto as he answered his question. “No. My parents are unfortunately going to be busy next week. I’m not really interested going to festival either…”

…Or maybe he would, if it’s Bokuto asking him to go together with him.

Or…maybe not, after all. Maybe it’s the cold of the winter season affecting him. Maybe it’s just one of those rare occasion when melancholic thoughts refused to leave his mind.

But… The thought of Bokuto leaving the school in a few moths had been plaguing his mind so much, that doing something together with Bokuto like this just hurt him more than it’s enjoyable. It sucks.

“Oh. Your family doesn’t celebrate Christmas, then?” Bokuto asked again, oblivious to Akaashi’s current struggle.

Akaashi tried his best to carry on the conversation passively. “Not really. We used to have a little celebration together when I was younger, when my parents weren’t as busy as they are now. But it doesn’t matter for me either way. I could use the free schedule on holiday week to prepare for college exams, anyway.”

“Ugh, that sounds so boring! But you’re so awesome to still think about studies even in a time like these. As soon as December’s nearing, I can’t focus on school, you know? All I can think is ALL the fun things I’d be able to do once we finally get holiday week!”

Akaashi smiled a little. “That really sounds like you, Bokuto-san.”

The conversation soon died after that. But they both soon arrived back in the clubroom. Akaashi balanced the plastic bag full of snacks and energy drinks that he’s carrying in one hand, and opening the door with the other.

As soon as he pushed the door open, though…

“SURPRISE!”

Akaashi blinked. “W-What is this?”

There, in the middle of their clubroom, was a messily half-decorated Christmas tree that Akaashi didn’t even know how they could carry inside there.

“Surprise for you!” Bokuto piped up cheerily from beside him. “You always liked Christmas trees, right? You missed decorating Christmas tree with your family, so I thought we could buy one and decorate it together!”

“I… But– When did I ever tell you that—”

“Oh, I heard it from your mind,” Bokuto explained simply. Which didn’t explain anything _at all._

“ _Heard_ it? What do you mean, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto blinked confusedly. “Huh? I mean, literally hearing it. You know, the mind-reading thing? Our soulmate connection?”

“Our– What?”

Akaashi’s mind reeling. No. There’s no way… _If_ they really were soulmates, then could Bokuto read his mind while he never—

_Wait._

All this time… All the times he somehow just could _read_ Bokuto’s mind, knowing what caused Bokuto’s mood change, even though no one else in their team ever really able to understand Bokuto—

_NO. WAY._

“Akaashi…? You don’t like the surprise…?”

Bokuto’s rare meek voice brought him back to the present.

Tears gathered in his eyes. He felt overwhelmed. He—

Akaashi dropped all the plastic bags he was carrying and brought his hands up to wipe his leaking tears instead.

“N-No… T-Thank you… T-This is… The best surprise I ever got. Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi never really cared about soulmates.

He knew _, for sure_ , that he never, ever had to overthink about it again now. Everything’s perfect as it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand yes! #BokuAkaSoulmates4ever LOL  
> I had a long time contemplating which type of soulmate AU I wanted to write, so I ended up including them all, haha.  
> Writing the end part actually made me a bit emotional.. :"  
> I hope that was an entertaining read~ Anyways, happy holiday! ^^


End file.
